The StipuleRinSon Cats Awards- The Results
Hey there Users, it's your familiar, Hazelcats, Leafwhisker, Ersason219 and Capn Rin Scotts. Welcome to The StipuleRinSon Cats Awards! We are excited to host this event tonight! This Award show will be full of fun, shout outs and hilarity! So without further a do. We shall start with the first award. The Award for Best User. Please welcome Hazel to the stand. '''Hazel: '''Hello, fellow wikians! It is an honor to give away the coveted award of Best User! First, though somewhat cliche, but very true, I'd like to state that every user nominated for this award-and even some that weren't-deserve this award! But. the votes have been cast, and this Award goes to... Our Very own host LEAFWHISKER! Now, for our next award of Best New User, Ers will be taking the stand. ~Cheering~ '''Ers: '''And a very well done to our lovely collegue, Leaf. Now, time to present our second Award of the night. This award may seem pointless. But actually, crackfics keep the Wiki entertaining. This award is what I'd consider a coveted Award. It is special and I myself am nominated. Without anymore delay. The Award for Best Crackfic goes to... The mulit Award winning crackfic, Dora the Demigod by our very own Hermione6720! Well Done, it was hilariously Amazing. Now, back to you Hazel with Award Three. '''Hazel: '''Thank you, Ers! Now, for our next award, we shall be presenting the Best Story! Let's give a great applause to.... Paper Planes, by Leafwhisker! Now, back to Ers, with our next award! ~Cheers and fireworks~ '''Ers: '''Thank you Hazel. Well done Leaf. Another award in the bag! And now. My turn to present the Award for Stipule-est One Shot. Now the competition for this award was intense and all the nominees where absolutely brilliant. Good luck to you all. The winner of the Stipule-est One Shot goes to... BROKEN LOVE BY ANIMELANDIA, our very own Romance Novelist. Very Well deserved! Back to Hazel! '''Hazel: '''Now, for our next award, our wiki's official sexiest user shall be announced! And he is.... Ersason219! Congratulations, Ers! Now, back to Ers with our next award! '''Ers: '''Thanks Hazel. Now the New Users of this Wiki are special to us. Without them, our counsel would be dreary and dull. But thankfully, our new users are entertaining and VERY good writers. This Award is for the Best New User. The Award for Best New User goes...to... DAUGHTEROFACHLEOIS! or DoA for short. Well done! All the nominees are amazing, but well done DoA! To you Hazel! '''Hazel: '''For our final award before the break, I will be presenting our Best Violent Character Award! And, though, each nominee was extremely violent in their own special way, this award goes to... Sohalia Hurst! Congratulations, Mcleo1! And for now, the Awards will be taking a short break-stay tuned for the rest of tonight's winners! '''Ers: '''That's right. After the break we have more awards and maybe a surprise or two. Stay tuned. ~Host's Message: Hey guys, Ers here. From All us hosts. We'd like to Thank all of you for donating time to vote, nominate and interview for these Awards. Not many kids these days read books, and that is a shame. To have awards like these keeps Users interested and make them achieve bigger and better things. Winning feels great, but to be nominated in the first place is amazing. So to all of you, from us. Thank you.~ '''Ers: '''And We are back from our break. The next Award will be presented by Leaf. Take it away girl. '''Leaf: '''And now for the Best Chat User award! All the nominees were definitely worthy, but of course only one person is the most lively in the chat. And the winner is... Hazel! Congratulations! Now over to Rin! '''Rin: '''I can't think of a person more worthy than Hazel! Seeing as there are plenty of characters on this wiki, this award may have been the most difficult to vote for, but the people have spoken, and the best male character is... Malcolm Parker by Hazelcats! Now over to Ers with the next Award! '''Ers: '''Collaboration stories bring people together. They let others know "I can write!" and let yourself open to working side-by-side with friends. This year we look at Collaborations that bring out the Sexiness of Collabs. So here, the Winner of the Story with the Sexiest Characters is... LAST...MAN...STANDING! Well done to the Authors, including myself and Hazel. Well deserved. Oh Hazel is here to present the next Award. '''Hazel: '''Now, I think we can all agree that all of our nominees for this award are very deserving of the winner's title. However, for Best Blog Story Award, Leafwhisker's Three Cheers for Storytime takes the prize! Congratulations, Leaf! And back to Rin! '''Rin: '''This one was the close call, due to the nominees. But the final result is--Hazel, with the award for the Most Badass user. Over to Leaf with the Next Award. '''Leaf: '''Now for the Stipule-est Demigod Award! And boy was there some competition, but the winner is definitely worthy... And the winner is Lucian Lohse! Congratulations to our host Rin! Back to Rin with the next Award. '''Rin: '''The winner for 'Best Fight Scene' is...The Alpha Team v.s. Chernabog, from Days of Boom! Congratulations to all of the winners of the evening. And Leaf will be presenting the final Award. '''Leaf: '''And now for the Best Female Character Award. This was another difficult competition, but only clear winner could be seen. And the award goes to... Francesca Adams! Congratulations DoA, you deserved it! ~Host's Final Message~: Hey there again guys. Ers, Rin, Leaf and Hazel here with our final message tonight. The Awards where fun and had everyone on edge! And hopefully we will see more catagories, more stories and more determined people to enter the Awards. For the last time, Good night and stay asterous! Category:The StipuleRinSon Cats Awards Category:Leafwhisker Category:Hazelcats Category:Ersason219 Category:Capn Rin Scotts